Mas de un Potter
by LizLopez
Summary: Lily Potter había descubierto algo sobre sus origines que junto con James decidieron mantener en secreto, ese no seria el único secreto que tenían; Lily había dado a luz a gemelos pero debido a la guerra deciden mantener en secreto la existencia de su segundo bebe, cuando la guerra se torna mas peligrosa deciden esconder a ambos niños, pero las cosas no van como querían...


Como ya saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la historia es completamente mía. Espero que le guste y si es asi no olvides dejar un review, las criticas son siempre bien bienvenidas.

Este verano había sido sin duda de los más interesante, generalmente sus padres se mantenían alejados de Reino Unido pero ese verano en específico el ministro de magia de Bulgaria les había invitado a la final mundial de Quidditch, lo que no era la gran cosa en sí mismo; su padre era fanático del Quidditch, estoy bastante segura de que incluso si no hubiésemos recibido la invitación habíamos asistido al evento, sin embargo era bastante normal que recibiéramos ese tipo de invitaciones para ver partidos y tambien no era raro que su padre aceptara.

Lo que me pareció extraño fue que aceptara sabiendo que eso significaba detener el sus prácticas de Oclumancia, intento no pensar mucho en ello; aparentemente su tío Lucius y su primo Draco también fueron invitados al palco, lo cual la tenía muy entusiasmada ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Draco.

Su primo asistía a Hogwarts el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Reino Unido, estaba igual que ella a punto de iniciar su 4 año, había intentado ponerse en contacto con él para hacerle saber la noticia sin embargo sus padres le habían prohibido tener contacto de cualquier tipo con alguien hasta que no demostrara haber avanzado en la Oclumancia lo cual parecía que le iba a tomar tiempo, generalmente cualquier tipo de magia, hechizo y esas cosas de le daban bien, era natural sin embargo parecía que mejorar le seria un problema.

El dia de hoy habían tomado un traslador a la mansión Senclair en Irlanda, mañana sería el partido, una parte de ella se preguntaba porque no se alojaban con su tío Lucius sin embargo decidió no hacer una pregunta y disfrutar la paz mental que tenía en el momento ya que sus clases de Oclumancia habían sido pospuestas.

**-Que tus clases esten en pausa no es una excusa para ser holgazana-** le dijo su padre mientras la veía **-Quiero que vayas a la biblioteca de la casa y tomes los libros de pociones avanzadas así como cualquier libro que hable sobre maldiciones o magia no verbal, hace tiempo que no practicas magia sin varita recuerda, que un buen mago sabe defenderse con o sin varita-** comentó

**-Sí padre- **dije mientras intentaba recordar dónde estaba la biblioteca hacía años que no visitaban esta mansión, de repente recordé que una de las ventajas de la mansión eran los elfos domésticos que permanecen de manera estable en la casa, empeze a caminar fingiendo saber a dónde iba.

**-Elfo!- **hable hacia una sala vacía y el característico plop de una elfo apareciendo inundó el lugar.

**-Sí ama, en que le puedo ayudar?- **Dijo el elfo mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

**-Dime tu nombre, e indicame donde está la biblioteca de la casa-** le ordene mientras intentaba descifrar si era elfo o elfina.

**-Lys ama, si le permite a Lys ella puede llevarla a la biblioteca de la mansión Senclair-** dijo de manera nerviosa mientras veía al piso.

**-Está bien, llévame a la biblioteca-** comente distraída por el hecho de que fuese elfina, hace unos días padre había comentado que los elfos de la mansión el Bélgica se estaban poniendo viejos y lo mejor seria reproducirlos para asegurar que la casa tuviera elfos, el problema era que no había elfinas, parecía que acababa de resolver ese problema. Cuando llegamos la biblioteca era sin duda muy grande.

**-Quiero que selecciones todos los libros de pociones avanzadas, los de magia sin varita y los de maldiciones, déjalos sobre la mesa y traeme comida- **le ordene a la elfina.

**-Enseguida ama- **respondió empezando a hacer lo que le había pedido, mientras terminaba me senté en un sofá

**-Lys término de seleccionar los libros, si la ama se lo permite iré a preparar la comida- **escuche que decía la elfina, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los pasos de padre acercarse por el corredor.

**-Ve por mi comida-** le apure para poderle dar la noticia a mi padre.

**-Veo que pudiste encontrar la biblioteca- **comentó mi padre mientras inspeccionaba la pila de libros que la elfina había hecho.

**-Si y tambien descubri que esta casa tiene una elfina, acaso no necesitamos una en la mansión en bélgica?- **pregunte desinteresadamente.

**-Excelente, haré que la elfina se mueva a Bélgica. Bueno porque no empezamos con tus lecciones de hoy?- **dijo mi padre mientras se dirigía a la enorme fila de libros.

**-Por supuesto padre-** respondí caminando hacia la mesa.

**-Muchos de estos libros ya los estudiantes, separa los que ya hemos visto y así podremos empezar-** me ordenó mientras se sentaba en mi sofá.

Sin hacer mucho ruido separe los libros, sorprendentemente quedaron solo 2 de pociones avanzadas, 1 de magia no verbal y solo un libro de aspecto muy antiguo sobre maldiciones. Desde que tengo memoria mis padres se esforzaron por enseñarme todo lo que podían, inicie mis estudios a los 5 años, he tenido más tutores de los que puedo recordar, a los 7 ingrese a la Escuela de magia Mahoutokoro donde estudié 3 años antes de que nos mudamos de Japón, incluso cuando iba a la escuela por el día generalmente al llegar a casa me recibía un tutor para seguir con mis estudios. Había veces en las que mi padre o madre se encargaban de enseñarme, por ejemplo; mi padre era muy diestro en las pociones fue mi primer maestro y se a esforzado por que siempre vaya adelantada y destaque en el tema, por otra parte mi madre era infinitamente buena en herbologia y astronomía en las que sin duda disfrutaba mucho, ella también se aseguraba de que sobresaliera en estas materias.

Después de informarle a mi padre que había terminado, empezó la clase de pociones generalmente vemos teoría y maneras de mejorar el resultado, para cuando mi padre decidio que habia sido suficiente eran las 2 de la mañana. Me mandó a mi habitación y me hizo saber que haber estudiado hasta tarde no era excusa para levantarse temprano y que el desayuno seria a las 8, después nos trasladaremos a la sede del partido.

El desayuno fue silencioso e inmediatamente después salimos para el traslador programado, parecía ser que como siempre llegábamos temprano ya que mi padre se reuniría con el ministro de magia antes del partido, mi padre me indico que podia ir a ver los puestos y buscar la tienda de campaña que habían rentado para después del partido, me dio dinero y me incito a no meterme en problemas.

Así empecé a caminar por el campo que estaba repleto de casas de campaña con apariencia muggle intentando recordar donde estaba la nuestra, padre había comentado que la casa de campaña están cerca de la de mis tíos, lo cual se me hizo raro ya que generalmente mis tíos intentaban alejarse la más posible del mundo muggle, así que fijandome en el mapa localice la nuestra que estaba registrada bajo el apellido de mi madre Senclair justo a un lado de los Wesley.

Camine hacia la casa de campaña sin pasarme por visto todos los brujos en sus estrafalarias ropas muggles que no combinaban, justo en ese momento agradecí que mi padre a pesar de sus ideologías sangre pura era consciente de los muggle, razón por la cual todos llevábamos atuendos muggle y una capa que cubría la ropa para cuando nos relacionamos con los nuestros. De camino y por ir fijándome en todo menos en donde camino termine tropezandome con un pelirrojo, desafortunadamente parece que este llevaba agua en una cazuela la cual termino en mi.

**-Lo siento mucho! No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí!- **dijo el pelirrojo todo sonrojado.

**-No te preocupes, yo no iba mirando por donde caminaba, es tanto tu culpa como la mía- **dije mientras me levantaba y pensaba en un hechizo para secarme.

Aparentemente esto no pasó desapercibido por la otra pelirroja que se apresuró a decir:

**-Tenemos prohibido usar magia aquí, lo mejor será que te seques con una toalla o asi-** me comento.

**-Bueno lamentablemente no tengo una toalla ahora, aparte nadie se dará cuenta- **le comete despreocupadamente.

Hice un rápido movimiento con la mano, mientras intentaba arreglar la situación, inmediatamente el hechizo surtió efecto y me dejo como si no hubiese pasado, no pude evitar notar sus caras asombradas.

**-Pero cómo hiciste eso? Ni siquiera tienes la varita -** preguntó con curiosidad.

-**Magia no verbal, me lo enseñaron en mi escuela- **respondi rapidamente**\- Me temo que entre tantas cosas no llegué a presentarme soy Ivy y ustedes son…?- **pregunte viendo a la pelirroja a los ojos.

**-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger-** dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia a mi, un gesto muy extraño, sin embargo levante mi mano y la puse arriba de la de ella. Inmediatamente vi su cara de confusión y escuche la risa del pelirrojo que en algún momento se había parado.

**-Hermione, nosotros no acostumbramos hacer eso, por cierto mi nombre es Ron Weasley-** dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente mientras tomaba mi mano y besaba las puntas de mis dedos.

**-Oh lo lamento-** comento la tal Hermione avergonzada

**-No te preocupes, me temo que no soy muy conocedora de las costumbres muggles, he de suponer que eres nacida de muggles? O tal vez mestiza?- **pregunté aparentando desinteres.

**-Soy nacida de muggles- **confirmó Hermione.

\- **Bueno yo soy Harry-** dijo rápidamente y sin verme a los ojos el acompañante de Ron y Hermione.

**-Es un gusto conocerlos a todo, espera dijiste Weasley?-** pregunté recordando que estab haciendo antes de caer inesperadamente.

**-Si Weasley- **confirmo Ron.

**-Que suerte la mía entonces, aparentemente mi casa de campaña está a un lado de la tuya me he perdido intentando interpretar el mapa muggle, crees que puedas indicarme la dirección?- **le pregunté

**-Claro, realmente vamos para alla si quieres puedes caminar con nosotro- **respondió Hermione.

**-Eso sería estupendo-** respondí mientras iniciamos a caminar.

El viaje fue corto resulta que no está tan perdida como creía, sin embargo si hubiese seguido estaria realmente perdida. Mis padres como siempre no habían podido elegir algo más ostentoso y menos muggle, resulta que la casa de campaña que había rentado no era algo pequeño si no una pequeña casa de tela de dos pisos , que conociendo a sus padres tendria biblioteca sabia que esa era la suya ya que enfrente de la casa tenía un letrero que decía "Residencia Senclaire".

**-Wow eso es tu casa de campaña?- **pregunto Ron admirando la tela que parecia ser seda.

**-Pues tiene mi apellido, asi que supongo que si- **dije algo incómoda mientras veía que la reservación Weasley eran dos casitas de campañas. **\- Gracias por enseñarme el camino-**

**-De nada, estas segura que vas a estar bien?- **preguntó Hermione mientras veía la casa de campaña.

**\- Si, solo voy a esperar a que mis padres lleguen- **le comente

**-Vas a estar sola?- **pregunto Harry mientras por primera vez me veía a los ojos.

**-Bueno si, pero solo hasta que lleguen mis padres-** le dije rápidamente.

**-Y porque no vienes con nosotros hasta que lleguen tu padres- **ofreció Ron

**-No seria mucha molestia?-** pregunte **-La verdad no quiero incomodar a nadie-** dije algo cohibida.

**-Para nada! Mientras más mejor- **me aseguro Ron mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la casa de campaña que se veía un poco más grande.

Simplemente los segui, al atravesar la puerta de tela se notaba claramente que tenía un hechizo de extensión indetectable.

**-Se han tardado siglos-** dijo otro pelirrojo apenas entramos por la puerta

**-Y ella quien es?-** preguntó otro pelirrojo ¿acaso todos en esta familia eran pelirrojos?.

**-No la hemos encontrado en el camino, su casa de campaña es la de al lado pero sus padres iban a tardar un rato en llegar asi que le ofrecí esperar acá-** respondió Ron hacia todos los pelirrojos en la tienda de campaña que se nos habían quedando viendo.

**-Oh un gusto, yo soy el papá de Ron, Arthur Weasley- **dijo mientras seguía haciendo fuego con ¿palitos?.

**-Un placer Sr. Weasley, soy Ivy**\- me presente mientras veía como sacaba palitos de una caja, los rozaba rápidamente en un lateral de la misma se encendió en fuego y lo tiraba de la impresión.

**-Bueno ya que nos estamos presentando, yo soy George y éste es mi hermano gemelo pero menos atractivo Fred- **comentó el primer pelirrojo.

**-Un gusto- **dije sonriéndole a ambos.

Después de hacer todas las presentaciones pertinentes, Hermione junto con Harry se encargaron de hacer la fogata a pesar de que su tienda de campaña tenía horno y estufa… pero quien sabe con los hijos de muggles.

Pasado un buen rato de encender el fuego, los Weasley empezaron a freír huevos y salchichas, fue justo en ese momento que se acercaron otros tres pelirrojos a la fogata; Ron se encargó de presentarlos eran aparentemente sus hermanos también, se llamaban Bill, Charlie y Percy.

Percy inmediatamente empezó a hablar de su nuevo trabajo en el ministerio de magia, pero fue rápidamente acallado por Bill, algo por lo que estoy en deuda oír hablar de política cuando tu padre se dedica a eso es bastante tedioso.

En algún punto de la conversación grupal el hermano de Ron, Charlie se dirigió a hablar conmigo.

**-Así que estudias en Hogwarts?**\- me pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos.

**-No, estudió en la Academia de Beauxbaton en Francia- **le dije mientras movía la salchicha que el señor Weasley amablemente me había regalado. **\- Y tu estudias en Hogwarts?- **le pregunte

**-No, me gradue hace unos años ahora trabajo con dragones en Rumania-** me dijo Charlie sonriendo**.- Beauxbatons? Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiese estudiado ahí, casi todos en mi trabajo o estudiaron en Hogwarts o por correspondencia-**

**-Con dragones? Eso es otro nivel en criaturas salvajes, acaso llevaste en tu escuela una materi al respecto?-** pregunte sorprendida -**Si la verdad mi familia se mueve constantemente por el trabajo de mi padre así que he asistido a de una escuela mágica, Beauxbatons es sin duda la escuela en la que se enfocan mucho en los modales y la perfección-** le comente rápidamente, sin duda Charlie tendría mejores cosas de que hablar que de la escuela como por ejemplo; Dragones.

**-Si dragones, solo teme clases de criaturas mágica nada muy especializado-** me confirmo mientras se reía un poco **-Te preguntaría en qué se diferencia de hogwarts pero supongo que nunca has asistido a hogwarts- **me comentó

**-Estas en lo correcto-** le confirme mientras veía a mis padres acercarse más a la casa de campaña **-Bueno mis padres ya regresaron, creo que debería ir a alcanzarlos- **comente mas alto para que todos escucharan **-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar no duden en ir a nuestra casa- **dije mientras me paraba empezaba a caminar hacia mis padres, justo en eso escuche un adiós colectivo de los Weasley.

-LizLopez


End file.
